Zootopia Drabble Series 6
by IamThePhantomBeyond
Summary: Judy was taken in by the SAZ and Nick explains the current situation.
**"On a Letter Day"** part 2

Judy and Nick finally saw each other from what felt like an eternity, and locked in each other's embrace. Not one of them want to let go. Judy not being able to see Nick in a long while was teary eyed for a moment.

Judy: "You have no idea how worried I was, I missed you Nick"

Nick: "Me too Judy"

They look each other in the eyes,

Nick: "I guess I owe you an explanation."

Judy flicked his nose, "Yes you do"

Nick: "Alright then"

Nick lets her down on the table, and he sat on a chair in front of her.

Nick: "So then where do I begin?"

Judy: "Well you can start from the very beginning."

Nick: "Right, when I was working for the Greyhouse."

Judy was surprised to hear that! Nick working for the Greyhouse?

Judy: "Wait! You used to work for the GREYHOUSE!?"

Nick: "We'll only for a while, and before you go there, no I didn't kill anyone."

Nick lets out a sigh before explaining.

Nick: "When I was working as a con-artist, I stumbled on a job, well its more like they found me. I thought it was some people trying to arrest me but that wasn't the case, some guys cornered me in an alley and ask me if I could work for them. I said no, but they were rather convincing. They said 'we'll pay you if you do this for us.' And of course I was low on money and finding this kind of opportunity is rare, so I took it. They only asked to scam some people on the deals they are having, after that I'll get payed and they'll leave me alone."

Judy: "So what happened?"

Nick: "One day, a deal went bad and I was left behind. Granted I got sloppy but hey it was a Monday. Anyway they were trying to shoot me and I was still holding on to the package."

Judy: "How did you get out?"

Nick: "I was getting to that. They cornered me by the bridge. Got nowhere to go, they try to shoot me, I used the cache that I was holding on to and blocked it, then I jumped."

Judy's jaws slowly dropped, Nick smiled at her expression.

'It wasn't a tall bridge.' Nick was about to say that but he just want to keep her in suspense, as she sat quietly.

Judy: "So what happened to the package!? How did you live through that!?"

Nick: "Easy cottontail", Nick sat back and stretched his arms out.

Nick: "I was caught by the strong currents of the canal below, it was fast, I couldn't yell for help because I was mostly gasping for air. Then I hit a log in the middle of the river, lodged to an open pipe. I started to crawl up and get out the water and into the sewers. I know it sounds disgusting but it was a water drainage pipe so it wasn't reeking with feces or anything. I got out on a manhole and started to go away as far as I can. I went back home and started to pack my things immediately before they get there, but as I got out the apartment, the SAZ was already in front of me, and I was interrogated all night."

Judy: "So wait how did you ended up as an agent?"

Nick: "I wasn't even planning of becoming one. That happened last night after I called you. It's only temporary to keep me and anyone I know safe, that includes you."

Judy: "But weren't you arrested?"

Nick: "I was, but they did a background check and came to a conclusion that I wasn't with them. I was released and knowing it's not safe for me to live in the outskirts I moved in to Zootopia."

That still doesn't make any sense. "They wouldn't let you off that easy."

Nick: "No of course not, I owe them. Before I got released I had to work as an informant for them for an entire year. If I don't I would be sent to jail. Not having any choice in the matter I did what they told, but I was still scamming people for information."

Judy: "Why didn't you tell me this?"

Nick: "I sorta forgot about it, not only that it's been years since that day. I thought they must have forgotten about it too, but an emergency was called in. They said that the Greyhouse was coming to Zootopia, and they need me."

Judy: "So that's why that time when we left the park you looked serious on your phone."

Nick: "Yeah I was called in to share information to them about anything that relates to any suspicious activity on Zootopia. Then I toured in one of their agents, the one who I was having a yelling contest with, she was suppose to take care of things. On the third day I went home only to find out that they were waiting for me. Of course I ran for my life then she just came out of nowhere and rescued me. After that she took me to the docks because she needed help, we got ambushed there as well, and they got away in a yacht. She drove me back in the SAZ. Apparently, she blew her cover and I was exposed. Im still mad they trashed my place."

Judy hesitated to ask the question.

Judy: "How long did you work for the Greyhouse?"

Nick: "Just a month."

Judy: "And you never knew they were bad?"

Nick: "No I knew they were bad, what I didn't know is that they are a big organization hell bent on taking over Zootopia."

The door opens and Letra peaked in.

Letra: "Agent Nick Wilde and Officer Judy Hopps, you may take your leave of today."

And with that Judy and Nick went out.

This was big, really big. Judy has been in average cases but this is just like comparing an elephant to a blue whale. (bad metaphor I know).

Judy: "So Nick where are you going?"

Nick: "Home"

Judy: "But isn't your apartment is trashed?"

Nick: "I know, the SAZ fixed it as part of the insurance policy. Im going to check it out then come back."

Judy: "Where will you be staying?"

Nick: "Here until the mission is over."

Judy thought, 'well at least he doesn't have to sleep at my place.' The thought of it got Judy turn light pink. 'Nick staying over at my place?' She started to walk slower as she fantasized, Nick noticed.

Nick: "Judy you ok?"

Judy snaps out of her fantasy, "Ah! yeah I'm ok."

Nick took it the hesitation the other way,his ears lowered as he asked, "Do you sorta think that I'm a bad guy?"

Judy: "I knew you were a con-artist and yes you are bad." Judy approaches Nick and hold his nozzle gently facing her. "But I would never ever think that you're like those thugs. I know you, you're not the one who would ever do that."

Then Nick took the opportunity and kissed her, "thanks whiskers."

Judy was left speechless and red as a tomato. She let out a small whine, saying 'your welcome'. Nick's car was parked out front. Nick got the car started and let Judy in. It's still clean and smells really fresh, Judy was glad about it.

Nick: "So should I take you home or back at the office?"

Judy: "The office."

Nick: "You never take a break, huh?"

Judy: "I will but not today."

Nick: "You know I only have today and tomorrow to stick around, after that I'm going back to work."

Judy: "Back to work? That sounds really unlike you Nick."

Nick: "I have to, I don't want to but I have to." Judy understands the situation and Nick is in deep waters, so there really isn't any given choice in the matter.

Judy: "You should meet up with everyone back in the office they are worried about you."

Nick: "Alright."

Judy: "Oh, and by the way"

Nick: "What?"

Judy: "I love your song"

Nick smiled and headed straight to the police department.


End file.
